unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Buggy
Captain Buggy (Also known as: Buggy The Clown, God Buggy '''and Not-Bug-a-boo)' one of the most threatening Warlords in Jimmy's Arsenal. Previously a Spirit Detective for Frightside. He first appeared in Episode 39once Hannah outsmarted Jimmy in a game of Chess. He destroyed Team Hannah in the Spooky Tournament, just to prove a point. He aims to claim all the "boy pussy" in the world. History He was once a protector of Frightside, a great sage. After losing in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors , he was asked to join Jimmy's crew. He rejected immediately but Pinstripe Reborn managed to sneak a mind control device on him. He is now being forced to slaughter the innocent and commit evil deeds against his will. Jimmy almost lost control of him in the Spooky Tournament, so he is now sealed away inside a pendant, only to be used when Jimmy so desires. Captain Buggy broke free of the seal and now roams freely. Only set back is his power was cut in half do to plot convenience and "Buggy2OPplznerf" complains from the fans. Despite all this, he is still the strongest Warlord. Abilities * '''Sacred Energy' (聖光気, Sei Kō Ki, literally translated as Saint Light '' ''Energy): A special type of energy that is said to be the purest and most-powerful kind, which Koenma calls the highest echelon of power. He also said that achieving the use of this type of power takes at least forty years of discipline and grueling training. But Captain buggy managed to cheat by dividing the forty year-training requirement amongst his other personalities, effectively managing to achieve this pinnacle in just six years. He then added that an extra requirement was that people had to be receptive to this power and possess a desire to correct the world around them, operating on a higher plane and transcending the physical realm, all of which were qualities that even Scary Godmother did not have. * Sacred Energy Armor (気鋼闘衣 , Ki Kō Tō I, literally translated as Energy Steel Combat Cloth): Surrounding his body with Sacred Energy, Buggy can create two forms of battle armor: one for much greater defense, the other for much greater offense. While using the first suit of armor, Sensui was able to dominate Bug-a-boo, Jinand OTfree (after their powers had equaled that of A-class demons). But despite all that, Buggy's Sacred Energy Armor was not strong enough to defend against the newly-revived Hannah. * Resshūken (裂蹴拳, literally translated as Fissure Kick Fist; VIZ; Lightning Kickboxing): An elegant fighting style that is only available to fighters that have mastered all other forms of martial arts. This style is considered to be the strongest, most elegant, school of martial arts in existence and relies on fast footwork in order to focus on fending off enemy attacks with the arms and using the legs to counterattack with powerful kicks. * Sacred Energy Beam: Unnamed anime-only technique that fires a Sacred Energy blast. Capable of eradicating hundreds of low-level demons in a single sweeping discharge. * Bara Bara Fruit: Buggy consumed a devil fruit that not only makes him a sexy stud muffin, but allows him to separate any part of his body and control each independent piece. Do to this body, he is unable to die from slashes or anything regarding a limb loss. In lamer terms, even Bert's Dimensional sword cannot permanently separate his body parts as he can reform almost immediately. Trivia * He is voiced by lanipator in the Funimation Dub which is a little known fact * He is called "Samson" in the Filipino Dub * Sensui from Yu Yu Hakusho and Buggy share similar attacks, personalities and goals. Almost as if some dipshit based this wiki off him. * If he ruled the world, he would eat LOTSA SPAGHETTI and destroy all PASTA!